


A Husband for the End of the World

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: End of the World, Gift Fic, Kaiju War, M/M, Marriage, Onibaba, Tokyo (City), Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Husband for the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiriahtan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/gifts).



> For Kiriahtan, who asked for: I’d like anything… For Newmann my fav prompts are any AU, the always-married/old married couple thing <3 and… anything actually. I would love anything you do for me :3

"This is- mad, insane."

"Yeah well, giant monsters are invading through the Pacific, what you gonna do?"

Hermann looks down at the 100 yen store ring, Newt had run out to get it half an hour ago. "Are you sure about-" Hermann tries to think of a way to finish that sentence, fails, and just falls back on "Are you sure?"

Newt shrugs, "Dude, giant monsters are invading through the Pacific. Do you want to get eaten without having done this?"

"I barely know you." He says softly as Newt leads him into the registry office.

"You're kidding right? We've been talking for years-"

"Over the Internet! By Mail!" Hermann stops still, "I don't know how you work or if you clean up after yourself or how you take your coffee or- or- you could be a deranged axe murderer and I wouldn't know-"

"Oh come on, after our talks I'd definitely be a genius deranged axe murderer." Newt sees the way Hermann looks at him, and lifts his hands, "Okay, okay. I'm not, okay?"

"But-"

"Look, do you want to see the inside a Kaiju stomach married or not?"

Hermann gives a weak giggle. "Married."

"Come on then."

They aren't the only ones with the same idea, there's a queue of people waiting to get married before the world ends. The usual delay of fifteen minutes is down to five and they barely have time to sit down before they're called in.

"I can't believe you prepared this before we even met." Hermann hisses.

Newt shrugs, "You said yes, you sent your passport, I didn't make you."

No. Because when the world was falling apart and decaying around them, and he was shaking with the desperation to do something and his hands were empty- all he could do was reach through space and computer parts and touch the only person he had left, in the world.

Their hands entwine as they recite the vows. Then they sign, and Hermann slips Newt's ring (yellow glass and a band that is already flaking off to show the pewter) on his finger, and Newt does the same to his (black, probably plastic with lead inside to weight it down).

Then it's done.

They walk out in the strange, alien sunshine. The broken skyscrapers jut into the sky like broken teeth, the bulk of the Kaiju a new mound in the city. Everything stinks of death and rotting silicon and the trees are already rotting from the miasma of Kaiju blue.

Hermann looks at them bleakly. This year, there will be no cherry-blossoms in Tokyo.

Newt squeezes his hand, so tightly it borders on pain and he closes his eyes, grounding again. The reality of the now.

"We haven't lost yet." Newt isn't smile, looks more serious than Hermann has ever seen him- in the three days they've known each other face to face. "And hey, we're married now. The Kaiju don't have a chance."

Hermann snorts, shakes his head. Newt relaxes his grip, and something slips and hits the ground with a plink.

Hermann looks down, his ring's already broken. "Damn it."

"Oh, forget it." Newt picks it up and tucks it in his pocket. "I'll get you a proper one when win. Made of Kaiju bone or something-"

"Charming." Hermann looks over at the stinking remains of Onibaba, "Just what I'll want, a reminder of these horrible things."

"Or- I don't know, you like space right? Meteoric iron then. That would be cool, I'll keep the Kaiju ring for me."

Hermann tries to smile, and it more or less works.

Because even as he can feel the time draining away from them- the last years of humanity- this here, between them, feels like it may just last forever.


End file.
